Amor a primera vista
by Neten44
Summary: El amor a primera vista si existe y puedo suceder ,llega haber problemas pero se supera para que el amor dure por siempre
1. Capítulo 1 Un nuevo amigo?

TOM Y JERRY

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia ;)

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

Chapter 1= Un nuevo amigo?

JERRY:

Adoro ir a la escuela me divierte mucho, me encanta la clase de matemáticas ya que soy muy hábil en ello al igual que en la clase de deportes.

Tengo compañeros muy divertidos me hacen reír pero nunca he encontrado un amigo, alguien con quien comparta gustos y experiencias inimaginables.

Hoy de camino de regreso de la escuela hacia mi departamento me di cuenta que al lado de mi casa una persona se estaba mudando así que decidí ir a presentarme.

Toque la puerta…y apareció un chico de alto de ojos color gris y un peinado parecido al mío solo que más alborotado y de color gris al igual que sus ojos.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Jerry

-y?

-he? Como que y…

-jajá eres muy gracioso

Cerro la puerta la había cerrado enfrente de mi cara! Después de haberse burlado de mí que desconsiderado, todavía que fui y me presente

Al día siguiente corrí rápidamente a la escuela ya que era mi rutina diaria de repente vi que al lado mío paso algo rápidamente y se detuvo de tal manera que quedo frente a mi

-jajá buenos días J-E-R-R-Y

Cuando menciono mi nombre sentí que un color rojo aparecía rápidamente en mi cara así que simplemente lo ignore y seguí mi camino

-oye porque ignoras?

-jajá todavía lo preguntas simple tu hiciste lo mismo ayer recuerdas?

-ooo vaya jajá así que el niño se puso sentimental mm jajá

-…olvídalo realmente me importa poco

-seguro? ? !

_**A quien engañar realmente quería saber cuál era su nombre**_

-y entonces?

-jajá realmente no me importa

-hay Jerry sí que eres testarudo…me llamo Tomas pero puedes llamarme Tom

-jajá debo sentirme alagado o algo por el estilo?

-tsk sí que me haces enojar chico

Llegue a la escuela y después entre a mi salón y tome asiento me di cuenta que Tom me estaba siguiendo solo que de un momento a otro desapareció

-hola Jerry!

-jajá hola chicas muy buenos días *sonrisa*

-kyaaaaa Jerry eres tan lindo!

-gracias

-muy bien chicos tomen asiento por favor dijo el maestro de química

Todos tomaron asiento y luego el maestro nos dio una noticia

-muy bien chicos a partir de hoy abra un nuevo estudiante espero que todos se lleven bien con el, por favor pasa y preséntate ante el grupo

En ese momento en que lo vi entrar por esa puerta no pensé que sería el, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente cada vez que veía que entraba más al salón

_**Tsk que fastidio no creí que estaría en esta escuela y para el colmo en mi salón…kyaaa a quien engaño realmente me siento muy feliz de que este aquí buaaaa **_

-entonces me presentare jajá mucho gusto mi nombre es Tomas pero mis AMIGOS me dicen Tom espero llevarme realmente bien con todos ustedes

_**Especialmente contigo Jerry –pensó Tom **_

Después de que se presentó me volteo a ver de una manera un poco extraña y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que pum tomo asiento alado mío

-veo que seremos compañeros de clase y espero que también seamos muy buenos amigos

-waaaa cállate!

-joven Jerry le paso algo? Dijo mi maestro mientras todo dirigieron su mirada hacia mí

-no nada… fue lo único que pude decir

-Muy bien perfecto por favor tomen sus cosas y vayamos al laboratorio rápidamente

\- hiii Sensei!

Al llegar al laboratorio el maestro dijo que hiciéramos equipos de 2 por supuesto todas las chicas querían realizar la practica con Tom pero

-oye Jerry, trabaja conmigo

-ehh y yo porque!

-porque soy nuevo en esta escuela y necesito ayuda de alguien muy listo y escuche que tú lo eres así que

-p-pero Susy también sabe mucho o no?

-s-si lo soy pero tú eres mejor jajá así que dejo en tus manos a Tom ok Jerry

-Ehh am si claro

-bien comencemos a trabajar jajá

Tomo asiento a mi lado y comenzó a escribir todo lo que el maestro estaba dictando, todo iba de maravilla hasta que el maestro solicito que comenzáramos mezclando cloruró con agua; Tom comenzó a mezclar todo lo que encontró en nuestra mesa de trabajo

-Tom que hace? Le dije de tal manera que solo el escuchara

-química por supuesto

Tom eso está mal provocaras alguna reacción negativa por favor deja eso yo lo hago

-NO! Yo lo hare

-que no Tom yo lo hare

Comenzamos a discutir por lo tanto no nos dimos cuenta de lo que la mezcla estaba provocando hasta que una gran vapor seguido de una erupción salió todos comenzaron a gritar y correr, rápidamente el maestro hiso que todos salieran rápidamente.

Ya afuera el maestro pregunto quién había ocasionado aquel accidente, Tom estaba apunto de de decir que él había sido pero yo dije:

-Es mi culpa maestro respondí al momento

-no es cierto maestro yo Tomas fui el culpable comencé a mesclar todo lo que estaba en nuestra mesa y….

-no me interesa los dos quedan suspendidos 3 días entendieron?!

-si maestro

-perfecto ahora retírense!

Recogí mis cosas y fui directo a casa sentí que Tom me estaba siguiendo pero como los dos vivíamos uno al lado del otro tal vez simplemente me equivoque en creer que me estaba siguiendo o eso pensé…

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando alguien evito que lo hiciera al momento de ver para mi sorpresa era Tom quien no me deja cerrar la puerta

-déjame entrar

-porque debo de dejarte entrar esta es mi casa

-necesito hablar contigo

-si pero yo no, lo siento estoy muy cansado así que si me disculpas adiós

Me aventó la puerta en la cara y caí al suelo entro a mi casa sin permiso y luego cerró la puerta

-ey? Porque cierras mi puerta y porque entras de ese modo a mi casa dije mientras me levantaba

No contesto nada se acercó a mí y me beso de una forma muy repentina para mí no entendía lo que estaba pasando o porque hiso aquella acción no es que me molestara al contrario me agrada de cierto modo, sus labios eran suaves y tenía un sabor a cereza no sabía que hacer pero mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco y mis manos llegaron hasta su cuello me di cuenta que Tom abrió los ojos y después los volvió a cerrar

Después de unos cuantos segundos de besarnos me separe de el y le dije:

-po-porque hiciste eso! Y-yo tampoco sé que hice Tom yo…

No me dejo terminar mi oración, primero simplemente sonrió y después nuevamente sus labios estaban sobre mi trate de apartarlo pero era inútil así que me rendí y le seguí el juego…

Continuara…


	2. Capítulo 2 Amigos?

AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

Chapter 2 = Más que amigos?

Prov. Jerry:

No me dejo terminar mi oración, simplemente sonrió y después nuevamente sus labios estaban sobre mi trate de apartarlo pero era inútil así que me rendí y le seguí el juego me tomo de la cintura y acerco su cuerpo más al mío mientras me abrazaba yo volví a poner mis manos sobre su cuello, se separó me miro lo ojos

-eres muy lindo sabes…

Comenzó a darme pequeños besos en la frente y luego bajo a mi mejilla donde también poso pequeños beso y también llegue a sentir una pequeña mordída , llego a mi oreja y me dijo en un susurro

-Te amo…desde el primer día en que te conocí y te vi Jerry

Yo simplemente me sonroje, poco después de decirme aquello comenzó a besar mi cuello mi cara quedo muy cerca de su oreja en una de esa me mordió el cuello yo simplemente deje escapar un pequeño gemido de mi boca el cual al parecer le encanto ya que volteo a mirarme a los ojos y nuevamente empezó a besarme

Tom es muy bueno besando…n-no sé qué pensar o hacer todo mi ser lo siento extraño

Después se separó y me dijo:

-dime Jerry?

-eh? Dije un poco atontado

-crees que beso bien?

Parecía que me estaba leyendo la mente, cuando me pregunto tal cosa sentí como si una gran energía hubiera caído encima de mí y como pasado por todo mi cuerpo

-vamos dime qué opinas?

-y-yo creo que besas muy bien *sonrojado*

-me agrada que pienses eso

Me tomo de mi playera que traía y se me acerco de una forma tan extraña parecía un gato que tenía atrapada a su presa, Tom puso una de sus dedos en mis labios, los estaba de lidiando con su dedo yo no podía hacer nada realmente me encantaba que estuviera haciendo eso.

-t-Tom mmm

-que pasa pequeño

Parecía que no quería dejarme hablar después de que iba a decir algo sus labios nuevamente se posaron con los míos, paso su mano sobre mi playera solté un pequeño gemido en el que Tom aprovecho para meter su lengua dentro de mi boca me sorprendí tanto que abrí mis ojos a no más poder pero nuevamente se fueron cerraron .

Me cargo y me llevo hasta mi habitación en donde me recostó en mi pequeña cama me miro a los ojos y luego procedió a quitarme la playera

-waaaa espe-espera Tom

Se relamió los labios y comenzó a chupar mi pecho y después de un tiempo le dedico más atención a mi pezones los cuales estaban muy duros bueno eso dijo el

-enserio eres muy lindo, mira solo te he besado un poco y ya están duros-dijo mientras señalaba mis pequeños pezones

-mmm n-no digas eso

-pero eres tan lindo

Lo mire y lo abrase rápidamente no quería dejarlo ir sentía algo raro dentro de mí era un sentimiento nuevo para mí no sé de qué se trataba…lo amaba? eso no lo tenia claro

Comenzó a quitarme la playera y el pantalón realmente estaba muy apenado…comenzó a besarme en todos los lugares que podía él también se quitó la ropa al final quedamos los 2 desnudos, comenzó a lamerme salvajemente mi miembro yo solo gemía fuertemente

-aaahh ahh ah Tom Espera por favor!

-no, no puedo esperar te necesito

-Tom e-esta es mi primera vez

-y la mía también Jerry

Lo mire un poco avergonzado por lo que me había dicho realmente me sorprendió mucho que digiera eso

-el oso Jerry

\- aaahh- un pequeño gemido fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca

Comenzó a besarme como si no hubiera mañana parecía que realmente me deseaba me quería comer parecía ser un gato y yo un ratón acorralado el cual no podría escapar

Sentí como uno de sus dedos entro de mí y poco a poco sentía como los movía, luego sentí otro dedo dentro de mí y como movía sus dedos en forma de tijeras ya no podía resistirlo mas…

Muestra. Tom:

Me había enamorado de el con locura desde el primer momento en que lo vi esos lindos ojos cafés me habían cautivado, ahora que lo tenía no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil mente…

En ese momento recordé como lo conocí… la vez que me enamore de él… no fue la vez que me mude y realmente no iba a dejar ir mi oportunidad.

-Jerry ...

-Aaaahh!

-pu-puedo meterlo- dije con nerviosismo

-s, y ...

Esa cara realmente me enamorada más y más cada vez que la veo ,no puedo resistirme mas quiero que sea mío ya!

Coloque la punta de mi miembro cerca de su pequeño agujerito, escuchaba como comenzaba a gritar no quería lastimarlo

-Tom… por favor ya mételo todo, y-ya no puedo mas

Esas palabras me hicieron volverme loco y se lo metí de una sola vez… Sentí como mi miembro estaba completamente dentro de él, comencé con envestidas lentas, mientras el gemía cada vez más fuerte seguí empujando mi miembro cada vez más fuerte, la sacaba y la metía mientras Jerry solo gritaba de placer…

-Aaahhh, Aaahhh To-Tom

-Je-Jerry

Prov. Jerry:

Ya no sentía dolor si no un placer que nunca en mi vida había sentido

-Aaahh… po-por favor ahí más!

-A-aquí te gusta?

-s-si…si me gus-gusta

Se acercó a mí y me planto un beso lleno de placer y de lujuria pero también lleno de amor…escuchaba como mi corazón y el suyo sonaba al compás.

Siguió embistiéndome hasta que sentí que su semen se escurría dentro de mí, mientras el mío caí en nuestros pechos.

-Te amo- susurro en mi oreja

Ambos caímos rendidos en esa pequeña cama en la cual nuestros cuerpos se unían en un gran y significativo abrazo, nos besamos hasta que ambos caímos dormidos…

_**~A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE~**_

-eh?, que hora es…

Comencé a observar hacia mi alrededor y me di cuenta que Tom no estaba realmente estaba muy triste sentía como mi corazón estaba a punto de romperse, comencé a llorar…

-Jerry…porque lloras

-Para-Tom!

-Si soy yo, te prepare el desayune, vamos come di ah!

-Ah!

-Jaja ese hermoso amor

-Esta rico gracias…

-De nada, dame un beso!

-Mmm que cosas dices desde temprano…baka! *sonrojo*

-Te digo eso porque Te amo mi pequeño ratoncito *sonrisa*

**_Al verlo sonreír sentí una inmensa felicidad dentro de mí no quería que se fuera de mi lado nunca…al parecer me enamore de el a primera vista…_**

**_CONTINUARA..._**


End file.
